What Happens in the Hospital: Kiba
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Kiba. Hinata. Warm weather. Injury. Secret. Hospital bed. Hmm... Unabashedly LEMON, Kiba/Hinata. Kiba's POV.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will.

**What Happens in the Hospital, Stays in the Hospital: Kiba**

She looks tired, Kiba thought.

He panted, slick with sweat as he faced Hinata. Fascinated, he watched droplets of perspiration run down her smooth jaw; they fell to the ground after rounding her chin.

If his eyes were distracted, his breathing was, too.

The smell of her was driving him crazy; the _look_ of her…well, he at least resisted throwing himself at her feet and begging her. But it was a close thing. He'd been thinking about what she felt like, _tasted_ like, when she was all out of breath and dripping. The possibilities had been running through his mind all day.

Since it was hellfire hot weather, they each had stripped their outerwear. He was down to his netted shirt; she was in a sleeveless number that zipped up the front. That zipper had been taunting him for awhile, gleaming each time she ducked and dodged. His fingers itched to tug it open.

"You're not going easy on me, are you?"

He thought it cute that her stutter was worked out of her speech, especially with the spark of temper in her eyes. Kiba felt his mouth crawl into smirk. Shino had always said he teased her too much.

"And if I am?"

From beside him, Akamaru whined, not liking the glare Hinata issued them. The hard look drew a grin on Kiba's face.

_Holy_…!

He had to fucking _move_ when Hinata came after him in a whirlwind of black hair and gentle fist. He thought he could take a split second to admire her slim form, the way her shirt stretched across her breasts, the way her skirt hiked up her thighs as she moved, but she was faster than he'd known she could be and realized too late he shouldn't have tested her.

"_Christ!_"

She nailed him square in the chest. He stumbled back, doubled over from the pain that speared into his heart and lungs. Immediately, she gasped and placed her hands on his back.

"I'm sorry!"

How could he tell her it was _his_ fucking fault? _He _was the one checking her out, _he_ was the one who suggested they train today. God, he was so stupid sometimes. The gasping temporarily prohibited him from speaking.

"W-we should go to the…um…hospital," she said.

Yeah, he thought, no kidding. She draped his arm around her neck, over the curtain of pretty black hair, and they started staggering along. Akamaru barked, letting Kiba know he was a dumbass for being distracted in a fight. Hinata said something, he wasn't sure.

He wished he could just _breathe_ already.

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

He didn't realize they'd picked up pace until…

"UH!"

_Mother fucker!_

The agony blinded him, hit him like a thousand senbons at once. Vaguely, his knees felt the baked, rough pavement, and Hinata's soft body crushed into his side. He prayed to God he hadn't hurt her; forcibly loosened his grip.

"I-I'm sorry!"

There she went again, apologizing for no reason. If didn't feel like he was dying, he'd get mad at her. Through his haze of pain, he saw her anxiety, her concern, her waxen complexion. He relented.

"Don't…be…sorry."

Was that _his_ voice? He sounded like he'd been smoking cigarettes his entire life.

Awkwardly, Kiba and Hinata stood and continued moving slowly. Painfully slowly. Where was the damn hospital?

He wheezed out a question. "Are…we…almost…there?"

If the hospital was any fucking further he was just gonna roll over and die. The pain wasn't worth the effort of Hinata dragging his sorry ass around Konoha.

What was worse was the fact that he had her under his arm, and he couldn't _enjoy_ it for the agony needling his chest. How long had he waited for her to get over Naruto? Fucking _years_ of his life spent waiting patiently for her to _notice_ him, and he had to go and let her pound the shit out of him. The whole situation just pissed him off.

"Um…a-a few more blocks," she said, her voice so soft he almost didn't hear it over the thrum of blood in his ears.

He groaned because her speech was so pure and light it reminded him of a snowfall, blanketing everything evenly, _fairly_, and beautifying the world because of its occurrence, and the sound of it made something deep inside him throb and take flight.

Hm. He must be passing out. Kiba never had a poetic thought in his mind unless he was half-dead or fading to sleep at night.

Speaking of fading…the world had gotten hazy, darker, and vaguely he heard Hinata cry his name, but not in the way he wanted, in a way that told him something was wrong, but he couldn't stir up any energy to help her, and the state he was in was comparable to being shitfaced.

He mumbled something, and it was like he was trying to talk underwater. Her voice came to him in bits and pieces afterwards, but he wasn't sure if he answered, or if he _did_ answer, if he answered coherently. All he was really sure of was that he wanted her, desperately and wholly, and that if she rejected him he would suffer for the rest of his life.

Okay, so that was a little more dramatic than Kiba liked being. Cautiously, he blinked open his eyes and stared at the sterile ceiling, hating himself for being such a fucking nimrod.

His chest didn't hurt him anymore--that was good.

What wasn't good? Oh, just the fact that the air smelled like Hinata.

A flicker of movement drew his attention. At first Kiba didn't turn his head. He only shifted his eyes to the left as far as they could go to confirm his suspicion.

Indeed, it was Hinata who was flipping through a manual of sorts, waiting for him, probably because she felt guilty.

He closed his eyes, scowling, when the sudden fury stiffened him. He did not _need_ fucking _pity_. You know what, he thought, forget it. She was never gonna think of him in the romantic sense, he would never want to get between her and fucking _Foxboy_ anyway.

"Hinata," his voice startled her into dropping the manual, "you don't have to stay. Go home if you want." Ugh…his tone was harsher than he intended, but at least he was sounding _normal_. Too late now, he thought as he looked to see her reaction.

Smooth move, Romeo, taunted a meddlesome voice, when she looked at him hurtfully. He expected her to pick up the manual, stammer some apology, and leave with a blush painted on her face.

A strange and wonderful thing happened instead. Hinata stood up, her shoulders and back straight. She stepped so quietly over to him that Kiba didn't even hear her footsteps and looked down on him, with an open and admiring gaze. Fury disintegrated straight into lust.

Oh, God. He froze when she trailed a gentle hand down his bare and bandaged chest. Before the molten lava in his veins affected anatomy that could become visible, he stopped her hand.

"What the f-?"

She cut him off when her tender fingers covered his mouth. He wanted badly to suck on them.

"I'm glad you're awake."

When he only stared at her, she giggled tartly. Now she _did_ have a cute blush. She cocked her head like she was considering something.

Then to his complete and utter astonishment, she crawled on the bed and _straddled_ him.

Heat shot straight down to show his arousal. Heeeeey…look at that.

"Wha-wha…huh?"

He seemed to have affected Hinata's stammer, and he watched as she leaned down and kissed him hotly, ebony strands trailing around his face.

Her tongue ran smoothly along the edge of his teeth, did the same to his tongue. She tasted like salt and sugar, a sensual contradiction, one that addicted him. His reason, lost back at the start somewhere, finally caught up, but she had left his mouth to kiss his neck with her rose petal lips.

He wanted to touch her pale legs, wanted to unzip the shirt, but he hesitated. This had to be a dream. He was dreaming because there was no way in fucking _hell_ that Hinata would boldly start making out with him in a hospital room. It was antithetical to her personality…and while he was dealing with…with Anti-Hinata, it felt like all the air in the room had been sucked away.

"Hm…Kiba?" she whispered in his ear, her breath stirring the hairs on his neck. "I wonder why you didn't say something sooner."

Now he was totally lost.

"Wait…_wait_."

He shook her loose from his earlobe. His heart was thundering along behind his ribs, and he was so turned on by her that he hurt. Before he could let her do this, he had to be clear on what she was saying.

"What are you _talking _about?"

Any other woman would be angry, would slap him across the cheek and tell him to _remember, you sonovabitch!_ But Hinata…wasn't like other women. She sat up, the weight of her pressing his hips into the mattress, displaying a perfect form.

"You almost lost consciousness, and I spoke to you to keep you awake," she smiled with even, pretty teeth, adding, "and you spoke back."

Her hands were petting his chest, and they distracted him completely.

"Wh-what did I say to deserve…_this_?"

Speaking and thinking were profoundly difficult between the legs of the beautiful woman. The beautiful, _teasing _woman.

Hinata giggled, her cheeks tinged pink, and shook her hair back. He was entranced, her soft voice lulled him.

"Let's just say…you revealed some secrets, and I happen to feel the same way."

Whoa. The only secret he'd ever had in his life was that he'd loved her since forever.

Shit.

D-d-did he…did he tell her that…that…he…_loved_ her?

His mouth went dry, sandpaper scraping along cement.

Okay, that was the truth--he had told her the truth, so that was okay because he'd been honest about how he felt. But that still didn't explain _this_.

"Um…but you're…not acting like, uh…_you_."

And Hinata, the person least likely to be smug, smiled smugly at him.

"Am I?"

He twitched when she spread her fingers through the rough trail of hair that led from his navel to his groin. Her grin was positively sultry now, and Kiba remained locked in a battle between humping her and protecting her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried I would be embarrassed or afraid, but I'm not," she continued, hooking a finger under his drawstring pants and plucking the waistband teasingly, "because I'm always comfortable around _you_."

What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

It must be because he was stuck in some weird, alternate dimension where _he_ was fidgeting nervously under a woman's heated gaze, hands massaging the muscles in his stomach. His mind spun dizzily when she pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat. Why was he so confused?

"Fuck, Hinata, what're you doin' to me?" he whispered hoarsely, finally allowing his hands to glide up her silk-skin thighs, wrinkling her skirt up to her hips.

She leaned down to murmur against his lips. "I'm letting go, like you told me to."

When her curtain of hair got the way of her kissing him, she huffed. She reared back and twisted her hair up in a hair band, and the messy look of it had Kiba licking his lips hungrily. Before she could lean over again, Kiba sat up and captured her mouth with his. She groaned, making him exhale sharply, and arched into him.

He had her shirt unzipped a moment later, his hands dipping inside to palm the gentle mounds of her breasts. Her nipples hardened through the bindings she used to keep everything in place, and Kiba growled because her skin was a layer away.

Her hands were in his hair, her chest was heaving.

"Goddam…"

He didn't finish the curse as he tore through the gauzy strips, even using his teeth at one point, and she cried out when he'd finally freed her, and curled a tongue around a hard bud.

That got her attention. Her arousal was potent; she was probably slicker than the street after a rain storm. He felt tense, nerves tightening along his stomach, so heated that sweat broke out on his forehead. And each time she moved, her ass bumped his hard-on.

The way her hair was swept up left her creamy neck wide open. Kiba nibbled along her pulse point, felt her heart beating hard, touched his fingers to her delicate spine. He wondered how a woman so tough could be so pliable at the same time; she had melted in his arms completely.

It made him want her more.

His fingers found her panties, tugged at them.

But…but was this really something she wanted to do?

He would be fine (he hoped) if she backed out now…having sex with him was something she could never take back…was she sure?

Kiba found refuge between her soft, moon-pale breasts, thumbing her panties gently and considerately.

"Hinata, are you sure this is what you want?"

He watched with his heart in his throat as she considered his question. A dawning understanding occurred to him. He wanted her, but he wanted her to be happy. If she told him no, he'd stop. He'd stop for her.

Heh. He'd turned into a whipped puppy.

"You're what I want the most," she answered sweetly, nuzzling him affectionately.

They locked eyes, his brown with her glowing pale. Emotion swelled behind his heart to see that same set decision around them. Kiba understood that she was not trying to prove anything, just that she was satisfying a need. Hell, he could be needed and that was fine by him.

Okay, here we go, he thought and Hinata leaned in to nibble on his lips as he slipped off her underwear. A switch seemed to flip: the little minx slammed him down on the bed, and somehow miraculously removed her panties _and _her skirt at the same time without falling off the damn bed.

Kiba's eyes absorbed her when she settled and let him stare. How could she be so perfect?

Jesus, he loved the tint in her cheeks, which wasn't shyness but passion. Her dark, diamond-hard nipples. Her defined collar bones. Her dark bush.

Hinata ran her hands over his sides, her touch so light and gentle that Kiba groaned. He wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take…especially since she'd freed his raging glory from his pants and was staring down at him, color higher than before.

He shouldn't rush her, but he couldn't help tugging her, twitching desperately for release of some kind, be it touch, lick, or thrust. She smiled at his urgency; bit her lip. He jumped a little as she took control of his hard manhood, kept him in place. A quick lift of her hips, and he penetrated her fully.

A groan escaped his throat at the same time she cried sharply.

It seemed both of them needed a second to recover from the significance of what happened. Kiba was panting, losing his mind from her pheromones, her tightness, her absolutely wet heat.

Hinata, surprisingly, recovered first. She rocked her hips, a slow circle: forward, up, back, down. Her determined eyes were on him, lips curved in a smile.

So goddamn sexy.

Kiba planted his hands on her beautiful hips, guided her grinding. The pleasure curled his toes, shut down all non-essential thought to focus on their sex.

A rhythm resulted; harder, faster, and she was oh-ing, head thrown back, hands keeping his in place.

He vaguely heard the bed pounding against the wall, creaking in protest.

All his muscles locked for the anticipation as each pull throbbed, pushed him closer to a gleaming, hot release.

God, she was screwing his brains out; what was this?

A wicked smile had spread across her lips. She rolled her hips slower…slower...

His body screamed, thighs clenched, hips came off the bed because of the tease.

"_Jesus Christ_!"

At his loud growl, she relented with a rutting that had him slamming his head on the pillow. Repeatedly.

Two words alternated in his mind.

_Fuck_, _Hinata, fuck_…

He dragged air into his lungs, the anticipatory thrumming increasing exponentially.

"HIN-NA-TA!"

She was watching him, her expression concentrated.

Grunting, quicker…God, God, _hurry_.

_Harder._

"KIBAAAAA!"

He felt her climax rip through her, all her muscles contracting; he came with a bellow, such a flash of blinding heat, such a flood of dizzying release that he bowed off the bed.

Spasms resulted from the orgasm, deep shuddering and breathtaking.

The destruction was worth the aftermath…or was it the aftermath was worth the destruction?

Eh, who gave a fuck?

He stared at the ceiling to take a moment to assess. His heart pounded, his sweat mingled with hers, the scent of sex hung in the air, his mind buzzed, his body relaxed. Everything was…pleasant.

Yeah, he was good.

Hinata had collapsed to his side, mindful of his chest. His fingers tangled in the black mess, idly stroking. Maybe he could speak coherently now.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She giggled, her soft body lax and erotic. "Never better."

He cleared his throat nervously, brushed her bare shoulder gently.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Nothing."

Hinata propped up on an elbow, smacked his bandaged chest. He winced, wondered when she learned to use pain as a motivator.

"What is it?"

Kiba wasn't one to blush, but he blushed now and shifted uncomfortably. "Just…_ahem_…just let me know when you're ready for round two."

She laughed, sitting up to swing off the bed. "Round two sounds nice, but we should get you discharged first. We really should have left when you woke, but I couldn't wait."

"Oh, really?"

Honestly, he was complimented. Hinata giggled again, and he thought she was glowing.

He couldn't help the smirk as he watched her dress, especially when she tossed her ruined wrappings into the trash. They left the hospital room together and walked to the nurses' station for his release papers.

Kiba was surprised to find Ino manning the desk, and when they approached she smiled slowly. What the fuck was her problem?

"So, did you enjoy your stay?"

Kiba glared at her. "Yeah, I guess."

She flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, laced her fingers together on the desk. "You found your service…satisfying?"

Hinata twittered from his side. He glanced down and found a ripe blush across her nose and cheeks. He put two and two together. Ino was teasing Hinata; that irritated him some.

"Shut up and give me the damn papers, woman."

Ino favored him with an 'oh, really?' look. Kiba watched as she started gathering together the appropriate forms, too carefully for his liking.

A smirk as she handed him the paperwork and a clipboard. "You know, hospitals aren't known for their thick walls."

Kiba was put on his guard. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Sign at the bottom, please." She pointed to the clipboard, kept her eyes on Hinata. "Oh, just that round two is usually better than round one."

Was she telling him that she heard _everything_ they'd said? Angry now, Kiba slapped the clipboard on the counter. He kept his voice down, his eyes narrowed.

"You _better_ not breathe a word of this to _anyone_."

Ino laughed and lifted the clipboard from the counter, not at all intimidated by him. He _hated_ women who weren't intimidated.

"I won't embarrass Hinata by telling everyone _you_ slept with her. Although," she paused to look at Hinata again, "I'm glad my advice was taken."

Before Kiba's eyes could fall on her, Hinata gasped, grabbed his arm, and hauled ass (and him) down the white hallway.

"_Come_ again!"

Ino's chuckle followed after them as they slammed through the doors.

**End.**

**Rating: M **Smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it, there's sex in here, don't look if you're not old enough. Also, Kiba has a dirty mouth and uses coarse language.

**A/N: **Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! I was inspired to write this after reading lovesrainscent's "Dog Days." If you haven't already, you need to check her writing; she's there in my Favorite Stories. I'm not normally a Kiba/Hinata person, probably because I feel like Hinata's too shy for him, but maybe that's one of the reasons this works so well. Here, our characters are twentish, older, wiser. There will be a second one-shot, explaining Hinata's point of view of the same event, but she's more difficult for me to write, you'll have to be patient. Anyway, enough of my blathering, read and enjoy. Oh! And please review, thanks!


End file.
